Music to My Ears
by AkraIzumi
Summary: When it comes time to create the symphony, will Demyx face the music? Can Axel find his true melody? Will the two face on another and create the perfect harmony? Even a soft breath can be music to the ears.... AxelDemy YAOI!


AN: So I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately. I've always had a thing for Axel and Demyx. I mean, really, what girl in her right mind wouldn't want the two of them feeding her chocolate covered strawberries? –lol- I hope you enjoy my first Kingdom Hearts fic. It's just a one-shot because I was bored and the idea came to me. Enjoy!

Axel sat on the edge of the clock tower that overlooked The City That Never Was. Funny, he thought, that his world was never supposed to exist. Yet it did. He was witness to the world that was born of another, created from one that already had its flesh and blood. But if this world was never suppose to exist, then why? Why was it created? Why was he one of the flesh and blood creatures that existed in The World That Never Was? What did it all mean?

Rather than contemplating this for the rest of the growing night, Axel got to his feet, taking one last look at the bright lights that were beginning to glow all over the city. Sighing, he stepped off the railing, landing on the ground with the grace of a sleek, black cat. The wind played with his long, fire red hair, his blue eyes glittering under the light of the new moon. Axel began his decent down the stairs of the clock tower in deep thought. There were so many things he didn't yet understand. It was simply impossible to turn all thoughts over in his head and come up with a logical explanation. Stopping dead in his tracks, Axel stared over at the gates that led to the outside worlds. The door that stood between him and all else.

Running a hand through his long hair, Axel sighed quietly. His thoughts suddenly began to wander to his best friend, Demyx. They had been best friends since the beginning of Axel's time. They were practically inseparable. A smile played on Axel's lips as he thought of Demyx in his tight black leather pants, torn half shirt, his guitar, and that very sexy…

"Oh my God! You pervert!" Axel slapped himself in the face multiple times. "What the hell am I thinking? Me? And Demyx? A couple? Dude, he's just my friend! Why the hell would I ever think of Demyx's-"

"Demyx's what?"

Axel whipped around quickly to find his friend on the step behind him, his large blue guitar strapped to his back. Oh, and what a fine back that was…

_Ugh! Stop that! He's not gay! Neither am I!_ But that wasn't what his throbbing body was telling him.

_You know you want him._

He pushed away the thought and shifted to look up at Demyx.

"Oh, um, I was just talking about y-y-your guitar! Yeah! I was wishing that I could play like you. You know, to get all the girls!" God, he was such a horrible liar.

Demyx half-smiled, stepping down to stand beside Axel. He looked him over, not missing a single thing. Including the bulge in the lower region of his cloak. "Oh...yeah. I guess it's alright. I'm not really into the girl's though." His heart began to thud. "Besides! I'd kill to have the voice you do! I guess we just fit together like that, huh?" Demyx grinned, holding up his thumb. Seeing Axel this way was not only amusing, but cute as hell!

Axel smiled lightly, biting back the pain of the rock hard erection that pushed the seams of his pants to the limit. And damn, it really hurt! "Yeah, well, whatever feels best!"

_I know what would feel best as the moment…_

Axed shook his head violently. "Um, well, I uh, have to go. See ya at the concert tonight. I'll meet you all behind the stage before we go on." With a wave, Axel hurried down the stairs, cringing with every step he had to take.

Watching him hurry away, Demyx smiled to himself. _Axel sure does have a nice ass… _Slapping himself mentally, he pushed all thoughts of Axel away. For a moment though, he thought about what they had just talked about. Looking down to see Axel rushing across the crowded streets, Demyx's featured softened. "I'm really not into the girls, though…."

Axel hurried through the streets of the glowing city as quickly as possible, never missing a beat as his feet hit the ground softly. The wind playing wildly with his long hair, the glistening of Axel's deep azul eyes shined with the light of the moon and the mist that surrounded him. He kept his pace up, never stopping to take a breath until he was at the door of his small home at the edge of the city. Leaping up the four or five steps that lead to his door, he unlocked it quickly, shutting it as he stepped inside and turned on a light.

He looked around his small home. It wasn't much, but it kept him warm and dry. Many memories were here within his small home. Most of them with Demyx…

Axel walked through his house to his bedroom in the back. He had a king-sized bed with black and red silk sheets. A blood red canopy hung around his bed, along with white candles that lined the room. He smiled to himself. For a long time, he had wanted Demyx to see this room. Maybe even sleep in his bed….

"God, this is so fucking stupid!" Axel smacked his fist into one of the banisters that held up his bed. He had to face the facts. "I want him…." He turned his glassy gaze to the stars outside his window. "But I can't have him…."

Pushing all thoughts of Demyx aside, Axel walked to his dresser to find what he was going to wear to the concert. He'd been in the band with Demyx for as long as he could remember. They played every Saturday night for the city along with a few other bands. He had always had a really good voice, and since Demyx could play wicked guitar, they had been the perfect pair. After a while, they figured out that Saix could play the drums like he was born to them and Xaldin was really good with a bass. That's when "Nobody to Somebody" was created. The name was ironic, considering that that's what they all were. Nobodies to somebody.

Sighing, Axel stripped himself of his clothing. He opened his cloak to reveal nothing more than a torn black shirt and leather pants covering his lithe body. Sliding the cloak over his shoulders, Axel let it pool around his feet as it fell to the floor. Lifting the torn shirt over his head, he let his long, fire-red hair fall around his face and chest. He reached down to unbutton and take off his tight pants, sighing when he could finally free his aching self. Thank God!

Lying back onto his black bed, Axel reached down to wrap long, tapered fingers around his swollen shaft. Groaning softly, he laid his head back as he began to run his hand up and down the length of himself, squeezing a bit as he did so. He found the image of Demyx's hand around him as he kissed him deeply swirl in his mind. Axel began to move harder and faster against himself as so many thoughts of what Demyx could do to him ran like a flood through his mind…

"Demyx!"

Axel lay sprawled out and panting as his cock spilled his seed onto his hand and flat stomach. He stared up at his black canopy, eyes hooded and dark. What he would have done to have Demyx's face to look up at. Turning over onto his side, Axel stared at a picture of himself and Demyx by his alarm clock. They had taken the picture about a year ago down by the waterfalls. How time flew….

"I have to get ready…."

"Demyx!"

At the sound of Saix's call, Demyx turned around. "What?"

"Where is Axel? We go on in ten minutes." Saix walked over to where Demyx stood, pushing his long blue hair over his broad shoulders. "We can't exactly play without a singer, you know."

"Look, I know he'll be here. He'd never miss a moment of stage time." Demyx ran his hand through his spiked brown hair. "I bet he'll be here any m-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Demyx turned around to see Axel standing near the stage door.

_Hot damn…_

Axel wore a tight, tattered black shirt that was ripped at the shoulders and stomach, revealing his flat abs. Tight, black leather pants cupped his fine backside, with a pair of black boots and some chains to complete the outfit. It took nearly everything Demyx had not to throw Axel over his shoulder and run away to a secluded place with him. What got to Demyx more though was the smile on Axel's lips. His deep blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

"So, do we have the songs in order?" Axel walked past Demyx to where Xaldin sat.

Xaldin looked up from tuning his bass, "Yeah, we go on in a few minutes. You ready?"

"More than ever. Could you do a favor for me though?" Axel handed him a few papers filled with music notes and lyrics. "I'd like to sing this song last tonight. Think we could do that?"

The stage manager came running into the back room. "It's time."

"Alright guys, let's rock it!" Axel held a thumb up before he made his entrance onto the stage.

Axel looked out at the large crowd as his other band members entered. He grabbed the microphone. "You all ready to rock tonight?" He smiled as he was answered with jumping and screaming. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Saix beat the drums, Demyx and Xaldin picking up with their guitars until they came into the first frames of Boy's Like Girl's "Me, You and My Medication." Axel's voice filled the stadium as he lost himself in the lyrics. His long red hair fell around his face and shoulders in a veil of crimson that shined like fire in the light of the stadium. As they came to the last chorus, Axel turned his head to watch as Demyx played wickedly with his blue guitar. With a smile, the song ended only for them to start playing Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me."

Axel sang and danced his way around the stage until he was next to Demyx. He bent toward Demyx until they were both singing the chorus into the mic. Pulling away, Axel watched as his friend played the solo with his guitar, rocking out to the beat. He turned to where their backs were together as Axel began singing again and Demyx kept up with his guitar.

They went on to play for another half and hour before it came down to their last song of the night. Axel walked to the front of the stage. "Alright guys, this is the last song. Tonight were gonna end it with a classic." He raised his fist to the crowd as Saix began to beat his drums to the beginning of Daughtry's "Crashed ."

Demyx was speechless for a moment as he heard Saix and Xaldin begin playing "Crashed." He and Axel used to sing it together all the time… Pulling his guitar to him, he strummed to the song as Axel began singing with his angelic voice. He stared over at his friend as he sang into the mic, moving around the stage with his hand down for people to touch. It was amazing, the effect Axel had on people. His voice was even more enchanting.

When the song came to an end, Axel thanked the crowd and took a bow before turning and heading to the back stage. He started taking the props down, but was stopped midway by Saix.

"Don't worry about this stuff; we'll take care of it. Just head on home and get some rest." Saix's deep eyes shined with intelligence. "I'm sure you'll need it."

"Um, okay." Axel stared at Saix suspiciously, and then turned to Xaldin and Demyx. "I guess I'll see you all sometime tomorrow." Waving, he walked out of the stadium and headed out toward his house.

Once Axel was gone from ear-shot, Saix turned to Demyx, one eyebrow raised. Xaldin followed suit.

Demyx eyed the two with wary. "What…?"

"I think you know what, lover boy." Saix stepped forward, poking Demyx in the forehead with his index finger. "You want Axel."

Demyx flipped out. "What the hell are you talking about you fucking blueberry!?" He smacked Saix's hand away. "Why the hell would you even think that!?"

Saix stared at Demyx, his strong arms crossed over his muscular chest. "Look, I'm not fucking stupid. You have been hit on by girl after girl, yet all you ever talk about it what Axel would think, or how Axel would feel. Come on, just admit it, you want him."

Demyx couldn't believe what Saix was saying. "I'm not gay…I'm not…."

Saix sighed. "Just go to him okay. I didn't say you were. Now go, before I decide to change my mind on whether I think you're gay or not."

Demyx just stared on. He turned to Xaldin. "And what do you have to say?"

Xaldin didn't turn his head. "I don't give a fuck about who you want, or how you wanna ride them. I'm just waiting for Saix."

Demyx turned to look at the door Axel had left through.

"Oh, dear God, just go. This is getting all soap-opera-y." Saix grabbed Demyx by the arm and walked him over to the door, which he proceeded to open and shove Demyx out of. "Bye now." And he shut the door.

Demyx stood in astonishment. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you dumbass!" He looked around to see no one around, and then looked in the direction of Axel's house. "Well, since his house is only down the road…maybe I'll just go and visit him for a while…."

Axel entered his house with mixed emotions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Demyx or just fuck his brains out. "Ugh!" He slammed his fist into the wall before lethargically trudging to his bedroom. Axel was already peeling his clothes from his body by the time he got the bed. His long, fire red hair fell over his chest and back, tickling his sensitive skin. It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't get the thoughts of Demyx out of his mind.

He had pulled his shirt, chains, and boots off when Axel heard the doorbell ring. His pants were unzipped, but he honestly didn't give a damn as he started walking through the living room toward the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." When he opened the door, he couldn't have ever been more surprised than he was.

Demyx stood in his doorway, his broad shoulders taking up much of the space. Axel looked up at him, confused by the look of heady lust in his eyes. "Demyx…What are you doing here…?"

"Just shut up, Axel." Demyx grabbed Axel by the back of his head and pulled his lips to his. Pushing him back into his home, Demyx kicked the door shut, never breaking the kiss with Axel. His tongue spiked through the redhead's mouth, tasting the fire and passion in him. Demyx growled at the fiery taste of Axel, the feel of his bear skin against his hands. He reached down with his greedy hands and grabbed Axel's tight ass, lifting him up and pushing him against the living room wall.

Axel groaned at the feel of Demyx slamming his back into the wall. He didn't understand what was going on, but it felt good. Really good. "Demyx…" He moaned into his mouth. God, did Demyx taste good. It was an earthy taste that burned through him. "Demyx, what are you doing…."

Demyx pulled away to look into Axel's big green eyes. They were glazed with a lust that heated Demyx's own passion. "Something that I should've done a long time ago."

"Demyx, I-ah!" Axel cried out when Demyx reached into his unbuttoned pants with long, tapered fingers, gripping his rock hard shaft. He thought he might die when Demyx began moving his hand, rubbing against his thick erection. Axel couldn't help bucking against him, digging into Demyx's broad back with his nails, biting down on his neck in an effort to smuggle the sounds of utter pleasure that left his moist lips. His legs tightened around Demyx's back, squeezing him close to him. "Demyx…I want you…"

That was all he needed to hear. Demyx knew he couldn't contain any of his passion any longer, drawing Axel close and walking him into his dark bedroom. The mix of the seductive black silk and the glowing red candles set off the perfect mood, bringing a wicked smile to Demyx's face as he laid his red head onto the bed. Looking down at Axel had to have been his biggest mistake. Green, bright, beautiful eyes stared up at him. A look of both desperation and desire filled those beautiful eyes, unleashing the predator in Demyx. He would never allow anyone else the honor of touching his gorgeous Axel. Never.

"You belong to me Axel. Forever…." Bending over Axel's smaller, muscled body, Demyx trailed his lips over the red heads neck, skimming along his jaw as he moved his body lower.

Axel moaned, a deep, throaty sound of unmistakable pleasure as he felt Demyx kiss down his body, over his chest, his abdomen. It took everything he had not to beg and whimper for release when Demyx was tormenting him like this. He closed his green eyes, giving in to all feeling, letting his body revel in the feel of Demyx over him. But when he felt the slick, warm wetness of Demyx's mouth surround his engorged cock, Axel couldn't help arching his back, crying out as waves of torment wracked his body. He felt himself swelling even more, his fingers tangling in the sheets as he cried out over and over again.

Axel tossed his head from side to side as he felt Demyx's tongue slide around him, suckling him hard in effort to draw him over the edge. He reached out then, his long, pale fingers fisting deep in Demyx's hair as the waves within him began to grow stronger, taking him higher and higher on his ride of pleasure. Before he could reach the crest of those waves, could feel the orgasm, Demyx pulled away. Axel all but whimpered at the betrayal.

"Demyx…!"

Without even giving him a second to recover, Demyx ripped the pants from Axel's body and plunged himself deep into his tight, puckered entrance. He growled at the tight fit, letting Axel's scream and the feeling of his cock being surrounded by pure bliss sink into his skin, relishing the moment. He grabbed Axel's legs, draping them over his shoulders as he began to move in and out of his body, his cock growing harder with the friction against it.

"Goddamnit, Axel…you're so fucking tight….just like I always imagined you would be…" Demyx looked down at his little Axel, panting as he felt his own orgasm building. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Axel's thick erection, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"Demyx! I….I'm….!" Axel threw his head back as the waves returned, shaking him ruthlessly as Demyx brought him closer to the unimaginable pleasure he wanted so badly. Needed so badly. Reaching up and arching his back into his lover, Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx as he felt his body shatter. Fragment. Explode into a million pieces he knew he'd never put back together. He spasmed as his cock throbbed, spilling his seed into Demyx's hand and onto his own stomach. But the real satisfaction came in hearing Demyx's cry of pleasure, feeling him tense in his arms.

Demyx joined Axel in his orgasm, growling and crying out Axel's name as he dragged him close, letting his own body fly as he spilled his own seed into Axel's small body. In that moment, holding Axel, releasing himself inside him, with him….Demyx felt at peace. Hearing Axel's hard breathing in his ear, his hot breath on his neck as he tried to catch his breath, made Demyx regret not doing this sooner.

Still holding Axel in his strong arms, Demyx fell to the bed, pulling his lover beside him, his cock sliding out of the red head's warm, wet body. Breathing softly, Demyx kissed the top of Axel's head, a smile on his face and in his eyes as he held him there.

Axel stirred gently, his long, fiery hair splayed across Demyx's chest, tickling him slightly as he moved. "Why….Why'd you do this, Dem?"

Demyx thought about that for a moment. Was there really any way to answer him? Probably. But Demyx didn't feel like complicated emotions right now. "Do you always ask so many damn questions, Axel?" Drawing him closer, Demyx buried his face in Axel's hair, taking in his soft, earthy scent.

And so Axel's breath became shallow and quiet as he fell asleep on Demyx, his body warm and wet still. Demyx listened to his breathing. Axel always sounded so beautiful. Lacing his fingers with Axel's, Demyx smiled as he listened quietly.

"Like music to my ears…"

Yayness! I loved it! Of course…I wrote it… LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think so I know to post some others I wrote as well! Kudos!


End file.
